Ash and Serena: The Collection
by gameguardianx
Summary: This is a Collection of all of the Ash and Serena FanFics of mine, including The Decisions of Love, The Hoenn Adventures, The Legendary Birds of Love, and Love in the Face of Death.
1. DoL C1: Victory in the Kalos League!

Ash: Pikachu, end this with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika, CHU!

Judge: Gardevoir is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means that Ash from Pallet Town is the winner and is the new Kalos champion!

Clemont: Wow, Ash! That was the best battle that I have ever seen!

Serena: Yes, Ash! Clemont is right!

[Serena steps right up and hugs Ash, then just as quickly pulls away]

Diantha: Well, good job Ash. You beat me.

Ash: Pikachu, we won! Can you believe that?

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Dedenne: Denena!

Clemont: I think that we should get a room at the Pokemon Center. There is one near by.

Bonnie: Alright!

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Nurse Joy: i am so very sorry, but there are only two rooms available at the time.

Serena: Then Clemont and Bonnie can share a room and then me and Ash can share the other!

Ash: Okay, fine with me!

Bonnie: Then we should go get out rooms!

Dedenne: Dena!

[In Ash and Serena's room]

Ash: Looks like Pikachu fell asleep pretty fast!

Pikachu: Pi, ka, chu, Pi, ka, chu.

Serena: Yeah. Pikachu is a heavy sleeper.

Ash: About what happened today after my battle...

Serena: It was just a freindly gesture, that's all.

Ash: Okay...

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe Ash is not as dense anymore! Yay!


	2. DoL C2: Shauna's Move

Serena: Ash, wake up! today we are going over to Shauna's room!

Ash: Fine.

[Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are now walking over to Shauna's room]

Clemont: I sure do hope that Tierno is there.

Ash: Yeah, me too!.

[Bonnie knocks on the door]

Shauna: Hi, guys! This is a surprise!

Serena: Yeah, we were kind of bored

Shauna: But it's like, eleven in the morning!

Clemont: Oops...

Bonnie: Can we come in?

Shauna: Sure! Stay at home!

Clemont: Is Tierno here by any chance, Shauna?

Tierno: I'm right over here, dudes!

Shauna: Hey, Ash? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?

Ash: Sure, but why?

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe Shauna is trying to make a move on Ash...

Shauna: I want to ask you something.

Ash: Okay.

[Ash and Shauna go into separate room]

Ash: So what did you want to ask me?

Shauna: Will you go out with me?

Ash: Like on a date?

Shauna: Yes, Ash! A date!

Ash: But... I like someone else...

[Shauna kisses Ash]

Shauna: That someone is Serena, isn't it?

Ash: Well, maybe...

Shauna: Well, then... that will have to change.

Ash: No, it will never change, Shauna!

[Ash leaves]

Serena: What did Shauna want with you, Ash?

Ash: She asked me out. I said no way because I don't like her.

Shauna: And that someone is-

Ash: Be quiet, Shauna! Now!

Shauna: fine!

Bonnie: Who, Ash? Who?

Ash: I'm not ready to say it yet.


	3. DoL C3: Ash's Confession

Serena: Will you please tell me, Ash?

Ash: It is someone who I have traveled with before.

Serena: Misty? May?... Me?

Ash: One of those three.

Serena: Why will you not tell me?

Ash: Because that someone is-

Clemont: What are you talking about, Ash?

Ash: N-Nothing, Clemont.

Clemont: Okay...

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Clemont: You will do fine Ash! Trust me, I think that Serena likes you! Honest!

Ash: Alright, Clemont!

Clemont: Bonnie's giving the signal! I'm leaving!

[Bonnie opens the door]

Serena: Hi, Ash!

Ash: Hi, Serena.

Bonnie: Let's go, Clemont!

Clemont: Good luck, Ash!

Serena: Why did Clemont tell you "Good luck"?

Ash: Because there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time...

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe he likes me...

Ash: Well, the truth is, Serena... I... well...

Serena: Let me make this easy on you, Ash. I like you too!

[Ash was greeted with a tackle kiss]

Ash: Serena, you really like me?

Serena: Of course I do, Ash!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Pikachu, do you approve of Serena being my girlfreind?

Pikachu: Pi?

Serena: Pikachu is confused...

Ash: Whatever! The only important thing is that you and me are together now!


	4. DoL C4: Serena's Final Decision!

Serena: I just can't choose! The flight is in 7 hours, and we can't decide!

Ash: Well, we can choose by a Pokemon Battle. If I win, I go with you to Hoenn. If you win, you stay here.

Serena: Fine, Ash. Let's go!

[They go to the battlefield]

Clemont: This is a 1-on-1 Pokemon Battle! No substitutions! Send out your Pokemon!

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen, Brai!

Ash: Thunderblot, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Braixen, dodge and use Will-O-Wisp!

Ash: Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu!

Braixen: Brai, xen Brai!

Ash: Pikachu, Electro-Ball! Now!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Thunder!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Clemont: Braixen is unable to battle which means that Ash wins this battle!

Ash: Goog game, Serena!

Serena: I guess...

[Later at the airport]

Clemont: Well, I guess this is bye!

Bonnie: Call us, will you Serena?

Serena: Sure, Bonnie!

Ash: Bye, Clemont!

Clemont: Bye, Ash! Serena, good luck!

Serena: Bye, everyone! We will see you soon!

Ash: For sure!

Serena: Off to Hoenn...

Ash: Yeah, but with you is going to make it fun!


	5. THA C1: Hoenn

Ash: We're finally here, in Hoenn!

Serena: Yeah!

Ash: So, you need three princess keys, Serena?

Serena: Yeah, and I am going to win this time!

Ash: That's great! Just don't get too overconfident!

Serena: I won't, babe!

Ash: Babe?

Serena: Right, Ashy!

[Serena stops Ash cold with a kiss]

Ash: Right...

[Fast forward]

Announcer: And now we have Serena from Vanivelle Town, who has used her Braixen to win three princess keys in a marvelous way! The first was against Chris, the second against Misty, and the third against Drew! Let us all wish her luck against the Hoenn Queen, May!


	6. THA C2: The Title of Hoenn Queen

May: Go, Beutifly!

Serena: Go, Braixen!

Ash: Go, Serena! You can do this!

May: Use Silver Wind!

Serena: Braixen, Flamethrower!

May: We're winning now! Beutifly, use Gust!

Serena: Will-O-Wisp!

[Suddenly, Braixen started to glow white... it was evolving into Delphox!]

Ash: Wow!

Serena: A Delphox!

May: No, Beutifly!

Announcer: May is unable to battle. Serena wins, which means that we have a new Hoenn Queen!

Ash: Cograts, Serena! You did good too, May.

May: So you know this Serena girl?

Serena: Ash is my boyfrind!

[Ash kissed Serena on the cheek]

May: Oh, wow! And here I was thinking that Ash was super dense!

Serena: Yeah!

Ash: I only used to be dense! Come on, guys.

Drew: Hey, May!

May: Oh, hi Drew!

Serena: Who is Drew?

May: My boyfrind.

Ash: You're lucky, May! a boyfreind and you are only 15!

May: You're only 16.

Ash: That's different.

Drew: Maybe we can all go and get something to eat?

Ash: Oh, yes please! I am starving!


	7. THA C3: Double Team!

Ash: Let's go back to Kalos, Serena! And then surprise Clemont and Bonnie!

Serena: Okay, Ash!

May: How about all four of us go?

Ash: May! Where did you come from?!

May: Sorry, Ash...

Serena: Next plane in 10 hours... let's pack!

[Time passes]

Drew: I did want to do something...

Serena: What?

Drew: A Double Battle. Me and May versus you and Ash, Serena!

Ash: Sure!

May: Okay! As long as I am with Drew!

Serena: No Problem at all!

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena; Go, Delphox!

Delphox: Del!

May: Go, Combusken!

Combusken: Combus!

Drew: Go, Roselia!

Roselia: Roselia!

Ash: Thunder! And again!

Serena: Will-O-Wisp, Delphox!

May: Ember!

Drew: Solar Beam, Roselia!

Announcer: Roselia is unable to battle

Serena: Flamethrower!

Ash: Electro-Ball, Pikachu!

May: Dodge it!

[Combusken was too late, being hit by both attacks]

Announcer: Combusken is unable to battle, Ash and Serena win!

[Boarding the Flight}

Ash: Serena.

Serena: Yes, Ash?

Ash: I love you.

Serena: I love you too, Ash.

[Serena and Ash kiss]


	8. TLoL C1: Back in Kalos!

Ash: The plane is landing!

Serena: Yay!

May: Me and Drew are going to go somewhere alone for a little bit after the plane lands. Okay, Ash?

Ash: Sure!

[Later]

Clemont: Hi, Ash! And Serena, too!

Bonnie: They are here now?

Clemont: Yup!

Ash: Hi, Clemont.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Bonnie: Hi, Serena!

Serena: Hi, Bonnie!

Ash: Want to have a battle, Clemont?

Clemont: Sure, Ash!

[Everyone heads over to the battlefield]

Clemont: Go, Luxio!

Ash: Go, Talonflame!

Talonflame: Talon! Flame!

Clemont: Luxio, Thunderbolt!

Ash: Dodge and use Brave Bird!

Clemont: Use Bite!

Ash: No, Talonflame!

Talonflame: Flame!

Ash: Get up and then use Flamethrower!

Clemont: Thunder!

Bonnie: Talonflame is unable to battle, Clemont wins!

Serena: Better luck next time, Ash!

Ash: Yeah, I have to beat Clemont next time.

Bonnie: Hey, what's on TV?

Clemont: Let's look...

Announcer: The three Legendary Birds Pokemon are going crazy! What do we do?

Ash: What do I do? Catch them!


	9. C2: The Arrival of Zapdos And Miette

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika, CHU!

Clemont: Ash is having Pikachu go up against Zapdos... and he is winning! Incredible!

Serena: I just sure hope he does not get hurt...

Clemont: Don't worry, Serena. Ash is Ash.

Bonnie: Yeah, Serena.

Deddene: Denena!

Zapdos: Zap... DOS!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge it!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Use Thunder

Zapdos: DOS!

Pikachu: Pi... ka!

Serena: Oh, no! Pikachu was hit!

Ash: Get up, buddy! Alright, wrap it up with Electro-Ball!

Miette: Hi, Serena!

Serena: Miette...

Bonnie: Miette?

Serena: So what brings you here, Miette?

Miette: Somethibng that I am about to do...

Serena: What?

Ash: Go, Master Ball!

[Miette runs up to Ash]

Ash: No, Miette! I'm already with Serena! Don't try to kiss me!

Miette: Wait, you're with Serena? You would be much better off with me!

Ash: No, I would not. Serena is way better than you! I mean, your Poke Puffs are good, but not as good as hers now.

Clemont: And don't you go and try to take Ash from Serena!

Miette: Fine, Clemont!

Serena: Well, that's a relieve.

Clemont: Wait, Ash, did you just catch that Zapdos?

Ash: Sure did, Clemont! Come on out, Zapdos!

Zapdos: Zapdos Zap!


	10. C3: Shauna's Return With a Challenger

Ash: Well, I have to go now! I have a challenger at the Kalos League!

Clemont: Bye, Ash! Good luck!

Serena: Bye!

[Serena kisses Ash]

Bonnie: Be back soon!

Ash: Don't worry, Bonnie. I will be back. I need to catch Articuno!

[Later at the Kalos League]

Ash: You are the challenger, Shauna?!

Shauna: No, Tierno is!

Tierno: What up, Bro?

Ash: Very well then. Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Tierno: Go, Wartortle!

Wartortle: Tortle!

Tierno: Squirtle, use Bubble!

Wartortle: War... TORTLE!

Ash: Dodge and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika, Pi!

Tierno: Dodge it!

Ash: Quick Attack!

Tierno: Dodge!

Ash: Strike with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika... CHU!

Tierno: Whoa, dude!

Shauna: Wartortle is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!

Tierno: Go, Ludicolo!

Ludicolo: Ludi! Colo!

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Tierno: Dodge it!

Ash: Electro-Ball! Now, Quick Attack!

Tierno: Dodge them both!

Ludicolo: Colo!

Shauna: Ludicolo is unable to battle, which means that Pikachu is the winner!

Tierno: This is my final Pokemon. Go, Raichu!

Raichu: Raichu, Rai!

Pikachu: PiKA!

Ash: Calm down, Pikachu. Alright, use Quick Attack

Tierno: Raichu, dodge and use Thunderbolt

Raichu: CHU!

Ash: Pikachu, NO!

Pikachu: Pika, PIKA!

Ash: Thunder!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Tierno: Use Thunder as well!

Raichu: RAICHU!

[Big explosion]

Shauna: Pikachu is unable to battle, which means that Raichu wins!

Ash: Return, Pikachu. You deserve a rest. Go, Zapdos!

Tierno: What? A Zapdos?

Zapdos: ZapDOS!

Ash: Thunderbolt, Zapdos!

Zapdos: Zap... DOS!

Tierno: Dodge it!

[Another big explosion]

Shauna: Raichu is unable to battle, which means that Zapdos wins, and so does Ash. Good job, Ash!

Tierno: Very impressive indeed!

Ash: Let's all go back to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie together!

Tierno: I'm in!

Shauna: Sure, Ashy!

Ash: Don't call me "Ashy"! Only Serena can call me that.

Shauna: Why?

Ash: Because Serena is my girlfreind, thats why.


	11. TLoL C4: Articuno's Arrival

Ash: Go, Zapdos!

Serena: You can do it, Ash!

Bonnie: I know you can!

Articuno: Arti, cuno!

Zapdos: Zapdos!

Ash: Zapdos, use Thunderbolt!

Zapdos: ZapDOS!

Articuno: Articuno!

Ash: It dodged the attack! Zapdos, Quick Attack!

Zapdos: DOS!

Articuno: Arti... CUNO!

Ash: No, get up, Zapdos! Thunder!

Zapdos: Zap...

Ash: Zapdos, return! Go, Greninja!

Greninja: Ninja!

Ash: Let's use that special form!

Serena: But that is very risky, Ash! Don't do it!

Ash: Too late.

Ash-Greninja: Ninja!

Ash: Water Pulse!

Ash-Greninja: Gre, Ninja!

Ash: Water Pulse, one more time!

Ash-Greninja: Greninja!

Articuno: Arti...

Ash: Go, Pokeball!

Shauna: I really do hope that he catches that Articuno...

Tierno: Yeah... Then he only needs Moltres...

[Pokeball clicks]

Ash: Yeah, I caught Articuno!

Miette: Yay for Ash!

Everyone: Yay!

Bonnie: Can we go to the Pokemon Center now, Clemont?

Clemont: Sure! To the Pokemon Center!

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Serena: Can me and Ash go take a walk?

Shauna: So you want to take a little walk with your boyfreind? Sure!

Miette: Can I go?

Ash: Serena, I would love to!

Serena: Bye!

Ash: So, what did you want to take a walk?

Serena: To do this.

Ash: Do what...

[Ash is stopped by a kiss, which is then stopped by Team Rocket, who does their motto]

James: Go, Inkay!

Jessie: Go, Pumpkaboo!

Ash: Go, Zapdos!

Meowth: It's a Zapdos! The twerp's got a Zapdos!

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Jessie: And Pikachu...

Ash: Go, Articuno!

James: And an Articuno!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Zapdos, Thunder! Articuno, Gust!

Team Rocket: Aah! We're blasting off again!

Serena: Well, they got taken care of.

Ash: Yeah. Return!

[Ash's Pokemon return to him]

Ash: Let's go enjoy ourselves now, Serena.i


	12. TLoL C5: A Little More Than He Asked For

Serena: I need to get back to Hoenn for stuff, alright Ash?

Ash: Can you manage by yourself?

Serena: Yes, I can.

Ash: I will keep it a secret for now.

Serena: Okay, thanks Ash. Bye!

Ash: Bye, sweetheart!

[Ash kisses Serena on the cheek]

Clemont: It's here, Ash! Come!

Ash: Go, Articuno!

Articuno: Articuno!

Ash: Articuno, use Peck!

Articuno: ArtiCUNO!

Moltres: Moltres!

Ash: Quick Attack!

Clemont: Amazing! Ash is using close-range attacks so Moltres cannot use any Fire attacks. Or any attacks at all!

Bonnie: I have no idea what you're talking about, but Ash is doing good!

Ash: Go, Pokeball!

Shauna: Please...

May: What's all the ruckus?

Ash: My new Pokemon! Go!

Drew: A Zapdos, Articuno, and a Moltres! Incredible!

Tierno: Yes!

Bonnie: Where's Serena?

Ash: Somewhere.

[Loud rumble]

Tierno: What is that?

Arceus: I am Arceus!

Clemont: Let's scram! Arceus is mad!

Ash: Moltres, use Fire Spin! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Articuno, Gust! Zapdos, use Thunder!

May: Let's go, Ash!

Miette: Yeah!

Arceus: You cannot defeat me!

[Arceus smakes aside Ash and his Pokemon]

Clemont: Ash!

[At the airport]

Serena: My flight is delayed... Hey, my phone is ringing!

Clemont: [On the phone] Serena, geto ver to the Hospital immediatly! There is an Arceus that's raging, and it blasted Ash against a building!

Serena: Oh, crap! I'll be over there ASAP!


	13. LitFoD C1: Only Hope

[Loud Beep]

Serena: No... He can't be... No...

Doctor: I am afraid so... He's dead... I'm so sorry...

[Clemont picks up Greninja's Pokeball]

Clemont: There is a way to bring him back...

Serena: How?

Clemont: It will involved beating Arceus... Convincing him to stand down... Have him work together with Greninja to bring him back...

Bonnie: That's dangerous... One hit from Arceus killed Ash...

Doctor: I would advise you not to even try.

Serena: I'll do what it takes. Ash told me to never give up. And so I never will give up. Especially on Ash. Never on Ash. I owe Ash my life. He saved me countless times. At Oak's summer camp, at Sycamore's summer camp... I owe him. I must go.

Clemont: Well said.

Bonnie: Yes. Hey, I'll take Ash Pokemon with us to help us!

Serena: Alright. We have to do whatever it takes.


	14. LitFoD C2: Arceus's True Power

Clemont: We're here now

May: All right, Blaziken, come on out!

Blaziken: Blaze!

Serena: Go, Greninja!

Drew: Let's do this

[Drew presses on a wall, and it moves]

Arceus: Why have you dared to venture here at my sacred shrine? You will die, like the rest of your kind!

Serena: Arceus, you killed my boyfreind... You killed Ash!

Arceus: So, human? You will join him soon! In the Land of the Dead!

Serena: How about this? If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, then you can kill me. However, if I win, then you bring Ash back!

Arceus: Even so, I would not be able to revive him.

Clemont: But we have a plan!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Arceus: This shall be a slow and painful death for you pathetic humans!

Serena: Go, Pancham!

Pancham: Pancham, Pan!

Serena: Pancham, use Dark Pulse!

Pancham: Pan... Cham!

Arceus: Don't be stupid, human. I am Arceus, you cannot beat me! You have sealed your fate!

[Arceus charges at Pancham]

Serena: Pancham, NO! Return!

[Pancham returns to the Pokeball]

Serena: Go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen, Brai!

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

Arceus: Ha!

[A bright light flashes]

Serena: Braixen? Braixen!

[The light fades, showing Braixen]

Serena: You alright?

Braixen: Brai... xen

Arceus: You will die, and your friends, too!

Serena: I will never give up, just like Ash always says!

[Arceus swipes his arm, and a very loud nabg follows]

Serena: Braixen...

[A white glow surrounds Braixen]

Arceus: Your Pokemon will die first!

Serena: No!

Braixen: BraiXEN!

[Braixen starts to glow white]

Clemont: Braixen is... Evolving!

Serena: Braixen is Evolving into... Delphox!

Delphox: Delphox, DELPHOX!

Arceus: Still not strong enough to beat the Lord of Everything! You and your Pokemon's death's are inevitable!

Serena: Not on my mark!

[Arceus uses Tackle]

Serena: No, Delphox! Return now!

[Delphox returns in the nick of time]

Serena: Pikachu, I'm counting on you. Ash is counting on you. All of us are. Pikachu, I choose you!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika!

Arceus: A Pikachu? Ha! I can beat it!

Serena: Electro-Ball, now!

Pikachu: PikaCHU!

Arceus: Is that all you got?

Serena: Iron Tail!

Arceus: What? Iron Tail?

[Arceus is hit]

Arceus: You will pay for that!

Serena: Pikachu, no! NO!

Pikachu: Pi... ka... chu...

Arceus: Pikachu is dying! Next is your turn, weak human!

Serena: Pikachu, listen to me! Pour out all of your electricity, as fast as you can! Now! NOW!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Arceus: No, but... How?

[Loud boom]


	15. LitFoD C3: Ash's Return

Bonnie: What happened?

Serena: Pikachu happened. It defeated Arceus, but knocked us out!

Clemont: Now that's power!

Serena: But where is Arceus, anyway?

Arceus: Right here, human

May: Ahh!

Arceus: I must keep my end of the bargain, so what is this plan of yours to bring back the himan?

Clemont: You see, Ash had a very strong bond between him and another Pokemon, a Greninja. In fact, this bond was so strong that Greninja is able to posses a new form. When it does do this, Ash and Greninja's minds become one.

Arceus: I see. And you think that this connection is still strong enough? Even in Death?

Clemont: Yes

Arceus: Bring out Greninja. I must see.

Serena: Go, Greninja!

Greninja: Greninja, Ninja!

Arceus: I see... it is possible to bring the human back with this strong of a bond.

Bonnie: Then will you, please Arceus? Please?

Arceus: I will, since I lost the Pokemon battle.

Serena: Yay! Ashy comes back!

[A few hours later]

Arceus: The Jewel of Life is spent, but the human has returned!

Drew: Ash is back!

Clemont: Yeah!

Ash: So, Arceus was kind enough to brink me back from the Dead!

Bonnie: after he sent you there

Arceus: I can reverse the process after the Jewel of Life has regained it's energy. Do not anger me again.

Ash: Alright. Would you mind restoring the Kalos region while your at it?

Arceus: That is left for you humans to do.

May: Alright. Now let;s get back to the Kalos region!

[Back in the Kalos region]

Clemont: Now!

[Prism Tower lights up]

Ash: Wow!

Serena: I know, right!

[Ash kisses Serena as the fireworks go off]


	16. The End

Thank you for taking me on this trip through my first series of FanFics. The Decisions of Love was my first one, with better results than I thought. The Hoenn Adventures went worse than I thought. (I was sad.) The Legendary Birds of Love was very interesting, and I explored Legendary Pokemon some more. And then the Endgame. Love in the Face of Death. I had mixed emotions on how to pull this one off, with Ash's death and all. I made a very exciting and suspenseful chapter to have people remember the FanFic as a good one. However, I am making Love in the Face of Death the last one in this series of FanFics. However, I could be convinced to start it up again in the Review section, so if you liked it and want it to continue, try to convince me in the Review section. This is GameGuardianX signing off.


End file.
